


Jim Moriarty x reader " Meeting"

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a small chat with your best friend John. After words you two head to your jobs, his of course it with Sherlock and you are Moriarty's work buddy. He then get's a bit "green", and ends up asking you to a " meeting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> niniel3nenya said:  
> Happy Fanfic Author Appreciation Day!, what about reader being best friend with Sam and Dean? Or being Moriarty's sweet assistant and John's old friend? ;)  
>  ( went with the second choice of course. :P)

“ Do you really think he isn’t going to just throw you under the bus if he one day get’s tired of you?”

John said as he gave you a look. He hated that you were Moriarty's assistant. Though since you had started working with him, Moriarty seemed to have gone down on the radar. That of course didn’t mean he was never planning something. 

“ John, he won’t. If anything I am his best beat to not get himself locked away. Ever since I took the job that you and Sherlock gave me, have I not made sure he stayed quite? Besides, he really isn’t that bad of a person, he treats me a lot better then most people do.”

You couldn’t help but blush at the thought of the way he smirked at you whenever he passed your desk in his office. John cleared his throat then set his teacup down, then rubbed his temples.

“ You are right about that, it’s just..(Y/N), you are my best friend and I don’t want you to get hurt. Let alone let that monster try and turn my sweet, honest best friend into a mini him. Sometimes I wonder how you see this so called “ good” in him you talk about.”

You smiled then leaned in close, looking into his eyes.

“ Says the person who is married to the so called sociopath. You really should then understand where I am coming from.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at johns blush that was now forming on his face. John sighed then nodded, you two finished your little tea date then headed out to your jobs.

“ So how was it?”

You blinked then set your bag down at your desk, turning to look at Moriarty, who was looking out a window with a wine glass in hid hand.

“ How was what?”

“ Oh don’t play that game with my dear. You know what I am talking about. How are John and his little Sherlock? “

You smiled kindly then couldn’t but help and shake your head slightly. Of course he would have been watching you the whole time. He knew you would keep his secrets and his work sealed up but even so, that trust was still far from being fully put together. You sat at your desk and started to pull out some of the flies that where placed in your “ to work on” box that was next to the box that was labeled: finished” as well. 

“ He and Sherlock are fine. John and I just were catching up, and if I’m correct and I am sorry if this sounds rude. You already heard all that we where talking about.”

“ You are sweet my dear, you don’t need to be sorry accept about one thing.”

He turned to your slowly, walking over to the desk placed his hands on the edges and moved close enough that you had your faces only two inches from each other. You swear that Moriarty could hear your heart that was now pounding in your ears. He beautiful eyes where locked onto your (e/c) ones.

“ We need to have a meeting, and I am getting hungry. Meet me here.”

He pulled back and handed you a slip of paper with an address and a time. He then smirked and walked out of the room. You looked down then saw it was one of the fanciest restaurants in London. You blinked then gulped, your mind raced. You then snapped out of it and shouted out loud enough that hopefully he would hear your question.

“ W-Wait! What is the thing I have to be sorry for?”

He had already left the building and your started to work on your files, praying to go you had some sort of nice outfit in your closet that would be worthy enough to wear to this odd meeting place.

“ H-Hi, I’m-“

“ Don’t worry, we know who you are. Please come this way (Y/N).”

The waiter said with a smile then lead you all the way to the back of the restaurant, where there was velvet red curtains that where drawn back, reviling a outside patio. There was a table set up with candles, your most beloved food, and a rare wine. Morarity got out of his seat and smiled at you, clapping his hands.

“ Ah! I am so glad you could make it! I thought we should have a wonderful first date night. You look ravishing too. Please, sit.”

He pulled your chair out and you sat down. Once you saw him sit from across him, the words he had just said, registered with you, making you blush.

“ A-A date? Is that what you like to call your meetings?”

He shook his head and chuckled.

“ Darling, You are one of the smartest people I know, well.. Next to me! This is a date, date if you couldn’t tell. Plus I knew I had to make my move soon.”

You stared at him in shock. You had developed a huge crush on him ever since that day Sherlock and John sent you to work with him and keep an eye on him. You brushed a strand of hair behind your ear as you slowly asked your next question.

“ Moriarty, are you trying to ask me something?”

You glanced up from your plate and saw he was smiling wide and swirling the wine in his glass slowly. 

“ My dear, you already answered that question by coming to this date. You could have said no but you came anyways. Besides, I find a person with a smart mind very sexy. On top of that..”

He reached over and gently took your hand in his. He squeezed your hand gently and you knew he showed his softer side to you, but this was something new all together.

“ I think you are the most kindest, sweet hearted and beautiful person I have ever met. You took a chance with me and I have to admit I did with you too. I am glad I did.”

“ So does this mean we are together now?”

Moriarty smiled then leaned over slowly, like an animal looking at prey.

“ Besides, You now have made up for being sorry. I couldn’t bare the thought of someone else having you. Now you are mine and I am yours. When I saw the way you talked with John I just wanted to rip him apart. I know he is your friend but still..Now, lets eat!”

He kissed the tip of your nose and you smiled wide, you had to admit you couldn’t have been happier. You squeezed his hand then pulled away as he sat back down. You couldn’t wait to see how this new love was going to end up. You found it so odd that most of the time he seemed scary to most but to you, he was the kindest. You couldn’t help but giggle, to which Morairty raised his eyebrow at you.

“ I really hope we have more of these “ meetings” soon.”

“ Oh don’t worry doll, we will have one shortly after this, but this one will take place on a bed. “

You blushed dark then smirked and earned a wink from him.

“ Sounds perfect to me.”


	2. "Goodbye?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes a deal with the reader. The reader hopes John can forgive her.

You and Moriarty had many, many more of your “ meetings’ for next couple of months. You two had fallen for each other fast. At first you thought maybe he was just trying to use your feelings to try and gain something. Though after this “meeting” you knew it was the real deal with you two and you couldn’t be happier. It had been about almost two years since you two started dating; this night was celebrating your two years together. Moriarty had booked the same place he told you he liked you. Everything was the same as before, the same beloved food, the same yummy wine and the same smirk on Moriarty’s face. You had worn a beautiful, skin tight, sparkly, crimson red dress that went all the way down your legs but had a slit that went up to your middle right thigh. As He pulled out the chair for your to sit in, he slowly placed his pale fingers on your pare shoulders and began to softly rub them, leaning in close to your ear and gently nibbling it. You smiled and let out a soft, playful noise then turned your head to look at him.  
“ Aren’t you going to buy a lady dinner first before you get to enjoy the sweets?”

“ You are right my darling, I can’t help it. You are just as sweet as any cake or scone, if not more. Though I also cant help it because I’m a bit.. Oh what do you people with boring emotions call it? Ah, nervous.”

You raised your brow at him then took a sip of wine.

“ What for my love?”

He pulled your chair around to face him, then smiled slowly as he locked his eyes with yours.

“ I was going to wait till after are meal to do this and build up the mood, but I was never good at waiting.”

He pulled back and as you watched him, he slowly got down on one knee, pulling out a black, velvet box then opened it to show you a beautiful, all black, even the diamonds, ring. You gasped then quickly looked between the ring and Moriarty. 

“ My darling, ever since you walked into my life, I have fallen for you. You aren’t like all those other boring women. You are smart, sexy, and can stand on your own two feet. I want you at my side, but more then just my a\ assistant. Though this is a catch if you say yes to me..”

You where now blushing completely at his kind words and Moriarty couldn’t help but smirk at the effect he had on you. You then blinked and tilted your head slightly.

“ What is it?”

A year later, he was all over London’s TVs. With the repeating words. 

“ Did you miss me?”

John was in shock but he mind ran straight to you as soon as he saw Moriarty’s face. He then got a call and it said that your house had broken into. John excused himself while Sherlock and his brother went off to try and see how they could stop Moriarty. John had made it your door then went to knock when he saw it slowly creep open before him. He started to shout your name when he paused and his mouth dropped at the scene before him. Your whole house we completely empty. Like no one had lived there in years. He then started to shout your name again and searching the house. He soon got to the kitchen and found a letter on the table. It was in a black envelope and had silver letter on the front that read, “ To John, please read.” He carefully opened it and began to read.

“Dear John, I know by the time you read this, you would have gotten the call that my home had broken into. Don’t worry, I am safe and sound. I just wanted to say it has been a crazy two years for me, ever since you gave me the job to watch and work with Moriarty, the spark between us had been building. He finally asked me to be his forever a bit before his “ death”. I am happy that him and me can now be happy together, forever, I suggest you do the same. I must say I am very grateful for a friendship for all these years. You have been my rock when no one else was there. I really hope you forgive me for this. I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me. I really hope are friendship does not get effected by this, for you know what love does to people, it makes them do crazy things. 

P.s. I hope you enjoy my little gift I left you, for god sake get hitched already like I did. Sherlock is your soul mate and you better marry him before I force you too. You gave this to me when I was in the dark, now give it to him to give him strength and know that you are there. I must go now, I will miss you John but I must catch my plane ride. Take care and goodbye, or should I say, see you soon?”

Moriarty smiled as he kissed your cheek as you handed him the letter. He then whispered something to one of his bodyguards as he gave them the letter. He turned to you and offered his hand. You took it and the two of your boarded the plane. 

John opened the envelope more to see a stainless black steal ring that had the words “ I believe in you” carved into it. John smiled weakly as he remembered the day he gave to you as a best friend ring. So that even if he wasn’t there, he would be with you in spirit. He slid the letter and ring into his pocket as he got a call from Sherlock.

“ Hey, yeah she is fine. “

He nodded and said a few “ mhms” then rubbed the back of his neck.

“ I know this is a bad time, but latter you want to grab something to eat? My treat and dress nice”

You slowly hung up the phone that had been connected to Johns call. You smiled to yourself and shook your head.

“ Way to go, best friend.”

You got up from your chair as your heard Moriarty call your name.

“ Darling, hurry up. We have a date night and world domination to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very,very much for this request! I hope this is ok, I have never wrote a fic with him before so i really hope this turned out with what you hoped it would be like!


End file.
